Just another love story
by Vampiredragon66
Summary: Miley is new in school and get's a crush on her new friend Lilly. May contain swearing and defiantly same sex couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** This story will be written in different P.O.V and might have swearing in it. If you don't like couples of the same sex then please leave the story.

* * *

_ Miley's P.O.V_

I walked through doors of my new school, Sea View High School. It's bigger then the one I went to at Nashville, Tennessee. I walked to the main reception. I got my book, locker placement and code and the time table. I struggled to find my locker but when I did there were two people next to it. One was a dorky looking boy with almost shoulder length brown hair and baggy clothes, but the girl...she is just WOW...I've never seen such beauty. Her long blond hair in a ponytail and she had a tomboyish/skater-girl looking clothes on.

I got to my locker and opened it when I heard them whispering.

"Hey Lilly look the new girl is hot." Said the boy. Her name is as beautiful as she is.

"Yeah she really is, let's hope she is nice as well. Oh and Oliver." Lilly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey." Said Oliver."What was that for?"

"For staring too long." Lilly said with a laugh.

* * *

_Lilly's P.O.V_

I just saw the prettiest girl and I haven't even tried to talked to her...real smart Lilly. She is just WOW with her long wavy brown hair, Ooooh and those shorts show off her sexy long legs. She is just so yummy, I hope she is nice.

"excuse me, I'm New here and I don't know where the classes are, would you mind showing me them?" The new girl asked shyly.

"Ok let me see your time table." She gave me her time table she has most of her classes with me and/or Ollie, "Well your in luck you have most of the classes with me and my best friend Oliver here. By the way I'm Lillian Truscott but call me Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you Lilly, I'm Miley Ray Stewart." Miley introduced her self.

"That's a lovely name." I said.

* * *

_Third person P.O.V_

The first four classes were boring and dragged on and on for Lilly. It was lunch time in 10 minutes but to Lilly it seemed like 10 hours as she stared at the clock she whispered to Oliver who was sat in front of her.

"I swear the clock is going back not forwards."

"Well if you stare at the clock it won't go any quicker ether." Miley told Lilly from her right side.

As Lilly was about to answer the bell went and they packed their things and went to their lockers. _God her ass look nice in those shorts but she is most likely straight as an arrow._ Lilly thought to herself as she walked bit behind of Miley. They took their lunches from their lockers well at least Miley and Lilly did.

"Oh crap I forgot my packed lunch at home again." Oliver whined.

"Well don't you have money on you?" Asked Lilly as they started to head for the cafeteria.

"Yeah, my mum always gives me some just in case." Oliver answered.

They found a table and sat down and started to eat. _Well at least the queen bee and her dumb sidekick_ (Amber and Ashley) aren't_ in school today._ Thought Oliver.

"So Miley from where did you move here and with who?" Asked Lilly.

"I moved here with my dad Robby Ray and my older brother Jackson. We moved from Tennessee, Nashville." Miley said nervously._ I hope that doesn't change the way they think of me they seem nice._ Miley thought.

"Nice I was wondering 'cause you have an accent, I think it's cute." Lilly answered and Miley blushed light shade of pink." But why did you move here."

"Well my dad wanted a change and thought Malibu was the best place it's different and we need different from Tennessee after my momma died it hurt to stay there." Miley answered truthfully but her voice had a hint of sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want to bring something sad up." Lilly said guiltily.

"It's okay you didn't know." Miley answered. They stay silent for a while as they ate.

* * *

_Miley's P.O.V_

I finished my lunch along with Lilly. Oliver was still eating. Lilly was about to say something but some guy come up to our table.

"Well hello, I'm Jake Ryan." He said to me, I knew him from that boring T.V show.

"I'm Miley." I answered.

"Well Miley would you like to come to a party with me and sit at my table where the beautiful people like you and me should sit." Said Jake. Wow did he have nerve to insult my new friends and flirt with me.

"No, Sorry your not my type and them two are nice so I'll stay here." His face fell and he walked away.

"Well that was fun, he never gets turned down by girl they are all over him if their not lesbians." Lilly said.

"Hm I'm gay." I said, "And he isn't that good looking or an actor."

"I agree." Lilly said grinning since I said I was gay.

"Oh come why are all the nice good looking girls I could like gay." Oliver moaned, " Miley you're gay and so is Lilly, god why?" Me and Lilly burst out laughing, poor boy.

Well at least I know Lilly is gay and I could go out with her, but first I should get to know her a bit more. The bell went as we stopped laughing. One more lesson and I can go home. We went to our lockers to get the books we needed.

"Yay maths." Lilly said in a sarcastic voice as we walked to maths.

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you like it. review and tell me what you think and what I should improve on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Here's a new chapter hope you like it.

* * *

_Third person P.O.V_

The last bell for school rang. Lilly and Miley met Oliver at their lockers. When they were finished they started to walk home.

"Hey Miley do you want to hang out with me and Oliver at the beach." Lilly asked

"Yeah Miley it'd be great way to get to know each other better." Oliver added.

"I have to ask my dad." Miley answered.

"Cool, meet you at the beach then later." Oliver said as he walked across the road to his house, Miley and Lilly kept walking straight.

"Hey Lilly could you pop by mine so my dad could meet you so I could go to the beach with you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure, em maybe we can swap phone numbers as well and I'll give you Oliver as well?" Lilly said.

"Sure."

They swapped phone numbers and carried on walking down the street to Miley's house. When they arrived few minutes later Lilly was surprised.

"You leave down the street from my house." Lilly said as she pointed at her house.

"That's so cool." Miley said as she walked into her drive way.

* * *

_Lilly's P.O.V_

It's so wicked that this goddess lives down the street from me or even that she wants to friends with me and best part we're both lesbians. We walked into her house it's a little bit bigger then mine and seems more like a home unlike mine, my mum is mostly on business trips and my dad lives it LA so i don't really see him but I don't really like him that much.

"Hey bud how was school?" Miley's dad asked.

"It was okay, daddy I want you to meet my new friend Lilly." Said Miley.

Oh god it's so cute the way she says daddy. Mr. Stewart dried his hands and walked into the living room from the kitchen. He is a tall man with a tan, strong body build and some wicked hair for an older man.

"Hello I'm Robby Ray Stewart." He said in an accent like Miley's but a bit different.

"Hello Mr. Stewart I'm Lilly." I said shaking his hand.

"Daddy could I go to the beach with Lilly and Oliver?"

"Sure bud but be home for dinner. Lilly you can join if you are allowed and want." He answered, his a kind man.

"I'd love to, I'll ask my mum if could."

"Great."

Miley had gone to her room to get ready while I talked to her dad. When she came we went to mine. When we got to mine my mum was at a business trip yet again. She's hardly ever home and when she is she still into work like I don't exist. It was fine when dad lived with us but I kinda like it like this.

"It's a nice house, but where is your mom?" Miley asked.

"At a business trip, I guess I can have dinner at yours."

"Yeah." Miley didn't question me any more I'm thankful for that.

* * *

_Third person P.O.V_

When Lilly got all the thing she needed, they set of to Rico's. Lilly sent a text to Oliver that they're on their way to Rico's. When they got to Rico's they met Oliver and walked over to get drinks.

"Hey Miles, how was school?" Asked the new blond shaggy haired boy behind the counter, his name tag read Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, it was fine. This is Lilly and Oliver," Miley said pointing to each of her friend while saying their name, " This is my older brother Jackson."

"Nice to meet you." Lilly and Oliver said in union.

They got their drinks and sat down at a table to drink them. While they were drinking Oliver kept looking over at Jackson, but wasn't sure why?

They finished their drinks, they went walking down the beach.

"So that new guy at Rico's is your bother." Oliver stated the obvious when they were on the beach walking to a quieter area.

"Yeah, his kind of a dork and trouble maker." Miley answered in return.

"He looks dorky it's hard to believe that he's your brother." Lilly said, Miley blushed and laughed.

"I think he looks cool." Was Oliver's in put on the conversation.

"Oh so now your starting to realize your gay?" Lilly asked laughing.

"No, I'm not gay." Oliver protested_ 'At least I think I'm not gay.'_

"His in denial stage right now." Miley and Lilly laughed together.

* * *

They spent a few hours on the beach talking and laughing, until Oliver needed to go home for dinner. After a while Miley and Lilly walked to the Stewart house hold.

"Hey girls dinner will be ready in few, you can watch T.v or go to Miley's room." Mr. Stewart said from the kitchen.

"Okay, daddy," Miley said turning on the T.v, "What's for dinner?"

"Stake and mash potatoes and for desert pie with ice cream." Mr. Stewart answered.

After few minutes Jackson had arrived and dinner was ready. They eat and talked about school and Jackson new job.

"Rico is so mean, to EVERYBODY." Jackson complained.

"Well that's Rico, smart and rich but his like the son of the devil." Lilly answered to Jackson's complaining.

"Well son look at it this way now you get your own money and don't have to ask me to pay for you now." Mr. Stewart tried to brighten Jackson's point of view.

They finished eating and Mr. Stewart washed the dishes while the teens were watching something on the T.v.

* * *

**A/n:** The story is bit boring now but it'll get better soon. And sorry if it seems like I don't update quickly enough school keeps me pretty busy. So tell me what you think any ideas that I maybe could use?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**Here a new chapter.

darksaber92, Yes Miley is still Hannah I'm going to go into it a bit this chapter.

* * *

_Lilly's P.O.V_

Me and Miley have been friends foe two weeks. Eeep. She is so smart and funny. Fey times she isn't allowed to go side with me and Ollie. It's like their spending family time together even if Jackson's at work. Oliver most of the time acts weird around Jackson, well weirder than usually.

Right now I'm getting ready to go to spend the week-end with the Stewart, My mum's on a trip again. Mr.S is the best cook I've met in my life, the only down side is he thinks his funny when he isn't. Okay I think that's everything now.

* * *

_Miley's P.O.V_

Oh god Lilly is going to be here any minute and I'm not even ready. Damn Hannah stuff. Yes you heard me right I'm the teen pop-sensation Hannah Montana. I have been for 4 years. My daddy says that I should at least tell one friend. I would tell Lilly but I know she is a big Hannah fan and Oliver is just as big of a fan if not bigger. This is hopeless. I need to get ready.

_Knock Knock _Oh god she is here. "Daddy could you open the door please?"

"I don't think he needs to open the door for me." Lilly said to me from her position leaning on the door frame.

"Jesus you scared me!"

"Sorry." She said laughing.

She sounds like an angel, like a goddess. Her hair was in a pony tail, her blue eyes sparkled. Oh how I wish she would go out with me.

* * *

_Third person's P.O.V_

After Miley and Lilly had their dinner. Miley amazed at how fast and how much Lilly could eat all at once.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lilly asked Miley.

"I don't know, we could watch a movie or something. What ever you want to do." Miley answered Lilly.

"We can watch a movie." Lilly said hopefully.

"Okay sure go pick a movie." Miley said with a smile pointing at the cabinet where the movies were in.

Miley made popcorn and got some drinks ready, while Lilly picked a movie to watch.

Hour and 45 minutes later the movie was over and Miley had curled up into Lilly at the scary parts and later fallen asleep in her lap. Lilly watched her sleep for few minutes. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I don't want to wake her up but I have to so we could go to sleep, _Lilly thought to herself.

"Miley wake up... Miley." Lilly gently whispered in Miley's ear and shook her.

"Hmmm 5 more minutes." Miley moaned her voice husky with sleep.

"We got to wake up so we can wash our teeth and then go to sleep in bed." Lilly gently spoke.

"Uh fine." Miley stood and wobbled so Lilly took hold of her and lead her up to her room.

* * *

_Miley's P.O.V_

I woke up before Lilly did, she looked so calm in her sleep so I let her sleep some more and went downstairs. It was 10 a.m in the morning. The sun was already up but it wasn't too warm yet.

When I got downstairs daddy had left me a note saying he had to go to a meeting with Hannah's record company and to make our own breakfast. By the look of things Jackson had already gone to work. So I guess have to make breakfast only for me and Lilly.

Hour or so later I hear shuffling from my room so that meant Lilly was up.

"Morning." Lilly said when she got to the kitchen.

"Good timing I just finished making breakfast." I smiled.

"Where is your dad?"

"Oh he left a note saying he had a meeting." I answered as she set the table and served herself. "Serve yourself."

"Ok. Where is Jackson?" Lilly asked through a mouthful.

"At work. Hey have you notice Ollie acting weird when we are near my brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it's weird... Maybe he likes him?"She suggested.

"Maybe." I smiled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long school it's a pain and sorry it's short. Tell me what you think


End file.
